The End
by MyNameIsBeki
Summary: What happens when Ghost is still alive after he gets shot by Shepherd? SoapxGhost


**A/N - Well, new story :3 My fist COD MW2 fic... Well I know Ghost died and get set on fire and all that stuff... But I wanted to change it so ner! **

**Soap, Ghost, Roach & Shepherd (c) Infinity Ward**

**Enjoy :3**

**~.~**

**The End**

He had heard what they had done to Ghost.

Shepherd. That fucking bastard.

Shot him.

Damn him. Why did he betray the 141? (Well, all of the fucking army, and the whole of the damn government) Why did he have to kill Ghost?

So many questions ran through Soap's head, no answers following them.

After the bastard had been killed, Soap had made his way back to Ghost with Nikolai and Price.

All Soap could feel was pure anger and a strange emptiness. Ghost was gone, as well as Roach. His team was basically left in ruins.

When they arrived, Soap made his way over to Ghost's body, only sparing a glance at Roach's corpse. He stood above Ghost, looking down at the savage wound adorning Ghost's chest and the pool of blood surrounding him.

He knelt down with a defeated sigh beside his lover's head, and pulled said mans upper body onto his lap.

"Ah, Riley, look what they've done to you." He whispered, pulling Ghost's mask and sunglasses off. His eyes were closed and a trail of blood trickled down his chin from his slightly agape lips.

Soap gently cradled his head as he was bombarded by all of the memories of their time together. They had had some great times with each other, just the two of them, and in the 141 with the others. It wasn't much of an existence they led, but it was endurable, and they loved every minute that life had to offer them.

Soap tried to stomp the feelings down, they were beginning to overwhelm him. He tried to block the memories; they just kept reminding him that Riley was gone. And nothing he could do could change that. He had never really felt this way over a death before, even when family members died, he was an expert at concealing his feelings and crushing them into the dark recesses' of his mind.

Of course it would be Simon that would be his undoing. It was Simon Riley after all.

The one that he had never had the chance to tell how he really felt towards him. Of course, Riley probably already knew anyway, that was Riley for you, always seemed to know everything, but sadly not Shepherd's betrayal.

He should have been there, should have been there to help. Then maybe Ghost and Roach would still be alive, or he would have a hole in his chest and be lying in the dirt along with his comrades.

He was blaming himself for this. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He felt that this was his entire fault.

He should have _known_.

But now, the deed was done and he couldn't do anything. He was fast becoming a shell of a man, all over the death of Riley. Of course, if it had been anyone else, he would have just shaken it off as nothing.

Soap sighed as the noise around him brought him to his senses. He looked up to see people running around, trying to understand what had happened. 'Morons, they should know what's going on' he thought, and noticed how they were leaving him alone with Riley's body.

They had taken Roach away.

"Damn it Riley!" he cursed, he felt like he was crying. He wiped his eyes furiously and was thankful to find them still dry. He _wasn't _going to cry over this.

"J-John?" Came a small voice from below him. His head snapped down to see Riley's eyes had opened.

"Simon! Hey, are you okay?" It was a stupidly obvious question, but he didn't know what else to ask the man.

"Of course I am, idiot..."

"Ha" Soap half-smiled. He couldn't believe that Simon was still alive after being shot in the chest and bleeding out for so long.

"You looks sad" Simon pointed out.

"I wonder why."

"Maybe because I'm dying."

"You ain't dying so shut the fuck up talking like that." He snapped, though he knew he was wrong.

"You know I am." Simon coughed. "And who the hell are you and what have you done with John? John never gets upset." he joked.

"Shut up idiot."

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the dwindling time they had together.

"God, John, now look what's happened…" Simon sighed.

"You've been through worse."

"I highly doubt it. Anyway, what about Gary?"

"Ah, he's gone."

"Oh… Shepherd?"

"Dead and gone." He smirked. Simon smiled weakly at that.

"Good." Simon whispered and closed his eyes.

"Hey! Riley, don't you dare fall asleep!" John growled, lightly smacking Simon's head. His eyes opened.

"No need to hit me, idiot."

"Ha, sure. There is _always_ a reason to hit you."

They once again fell into silence. John could tell Simon was slowly giving up the fight, and yet again; he couldn't do anything to stop it. Riley was too stubborn to listen to him.

"I don't want you to die, Simon, you can't die on me and leave me here alone." John almost sobbed.

"Hey, John, you know, I need to tell you something…" Riley started.

"What? What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I love you." He smiled like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"W- Really?" Soap couldn't believe his ears. He thought it was just _one of those things_ to Riley.

"Yeah" He sighed in reply.

"Well, I love you too" Soap finally confessed.

"I know"

"What?"

"I know"

"Sure you did."

"I did." Riley smirked. Of course he would know.

"At least now that I've told you I can finally rest in peace."

"What? You are not going to die!" He looked up for a medic, he couldn't remember if he had shouted one ever. "M-" He began but was interrupted by Riley's coughing. He looked down at Simon to see him wiping the blood away from his chin.

"Captain?"

"Lieutenant?"

"Kiss me?"

Soap smirked as he moved his head down so their lips could meet. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Simon or exhaust him in any way.

Simon wanted more. He flicked his tongue out and traced it over John's bottom lip. John opened his mouth readily, sucking on Simon's tongue hungrily.

There tongues battled against each others with increasing ferocity, wanting more. Simon sighed into the kiss as his movements began to slow, and eventually they stopped all together.

John pulled away to see Simon truly gone.

Forever.

He didn't cry. He didn't make a sound. He would go to that safe location with Nikolai and Price. He would lose himself in a stiff drink.

And then, and only then, would he deal with these growing emotions.

~.~

**A/N - Well?**


End file.
